


Not A God

by Moonalight



Series: Death's Beloved [7]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: Light doesn't want to do this anymore, and Ryuk is okay with his human being just the way he is...
Relationships: Ryuk/Yagami Light
Series: Death's Beloved [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987315
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Not A God

******  
Light was exhausted. Mentally, physically exhausted. Things were getting out of hand, reaching beyond what he wanted to deal with. His energy for each day was reaching lower and lower limits. 

At this point, writing down names was just a routine. He couldn’t even say he cared about it anymore. And he hardly wrote any, less and less everyday. 

The school had been upset about him skipping. 

His parents had been disappointed. 

Ryuuzaki had tried to turn it back around on him.

Only Ryuk remained on his side. Even Sayu was treating him strangely. She’d gotten mad at him. Mad. At him. Confronting him after his parents had given up, demanding to know why he’d finally decided to play at being rebellious. 

Attention? 

No. No, he’d done it because it was getting hard to breathe. And none of them exactly made acting normal a more appealing idea. He’d tried. He’d failed. 

It had been too hard to hold up his mask. The days dragged on, words hardly seemed to reach his ears anymore, his mind couldn't actually keep focused on the things in front of him. Too empty, and at the same time too full. Jumping from one to another, to another thought. 

The only thing that kept him in one piece was the shinigami that insisted on spending every moment at his side. Just like the first bad day, Light started to invite Ryuk into his bed at night. The god would tell him stories until he fell asleep. 

Stories of past Death Note holders who had tried to change the world. 

And who had all met wretched fates. 

Light wasn’t a fool. He knew what Ryuk was trying to say, what message he was trying to get through to the human. He just wasn’t sure if it was one he should take seriously. 

That was why he asked. That night, another night with a death god curled up at his side, far larger and more inhuman than him. It was the night he asked the question that changed everything. 

“Ryuk?” 

The shinigami stopped in the middle of his story. Weaving his past with ancient egypt and a certain pharaoh that had picked up his Death Note. It was clear he was surprised. Or, it was clear to Light. 

He’d gotten very good at reading the monster’s emotions. He had to, considering he wasn’t all that expressive at times. And he was surprised, unused to the boy interrupting his stories. 

The jagged hands that had been running over his back paused in their movements, then continued. He made a small rumbling noise, acknowledging Light’s request for attention. 

The next sentence stopped him again. 

“If I stop, will you kill me?”

Silence. He looked up, his unnatural crimson eyes meeting with Ryuk’s similarly unnatural ones. They stared down at him, but it wasn’t threatening. It wasn’t dangerous or angry. 

No. The shinigami just relaxed. He was relieved. 

“Of course not,” he said, pulling Light so close he couldn’t see the god’s face anymore, “I find you interesting, Light. You, as yourself. Not as a god or savior. I...really, don’t mind spending the rest of your lifespan watching over you. Even if you decide to do something really boring with that time...but if you pick something like that, can you think about being an apple farmer? Or maybe a grocery worker? I still need those at least.” 

It startled a laugh out of the human. He wrapped his arms tight around the shinigami in turn, nuzzling his cheek into the soft fabric he was pressed against. 

“Ryuk,” another humm of acknowledgement, “I don’t think I want to be Kira anymore.”

“Then don’t.”

The god had spoken. And who was he to refuse a real god?


End file.
